Crusher
Summary Crusher knew from the moment he put on his father's mining helmet that his true passion in life was crushing rocks. He was fascinated with rock-lore and traveled all throughout Skylands in search of rare minerals to pulverize with his powerful hand-crafted rock hammer, which is also named Crusher. But along his travels, he discovered that the evil Arkeyan King was also searching for rocks-to melt down into weapons of war. Crusher's fury built up like an avalanche. After all, crushing was his job! So he put aside his life's passion and decided to use his hammer for a greater purpose- crushing Arkeyan Robots. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Crusher Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years, possibly thousands of years old Classification: Rock Golem, Earth Element Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Petrification (Can turn enemies into stone with eye beams), Energy Projection (While using his eye beams, he can launch a blast of energy in front of him), Can break apart into boulders damages anything in their path, Body Control (Can control the movement of the boulders he breaks into), Self-Destruction (Can blow himself up as the boulders), Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerates from blowing himself up) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be superior to Thunderbolt's Traptanium Storm Sword, which can change the seasons in Skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora , who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to the likes of Lightning Rod and Barbella) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Hot Head, who tanked the explosion of an island with no damage), possibly higher (Bedrock Armor makes him harder to damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Hammer Intelligence: High (Has a vast amount of combat experience being one of the eight original Skylanders who protected Skylands from evil long before the current Skylanders.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crusher's Crusher: Swings the big hammer, also named "Crusher" *'Ground Grinder:' Hits the ground so hard that it makes a crack in the ground that damages enemies. *'Super Crusher:' Hammer does increased damage. *'Crusher Combos:' Can throw his hammer or does a 360 spin with it. *'Hammer Daddy:' Hammer takes the face of Crusher's father and does increased damage. *'Triple Ground Grinder:' Makes three cracks appear to damage enemies. Turn To Stone: Shoots eye beams that turn enemies to stone. *'Cavelight Blast:' While using eye beams, they will launch a pulse of energy that damages enemies. Rockslide: Breaks apart into boulders running over anything in their path. *'Controlled Rockslide:' Controls the direction of his Rockslide attack *'Boulder Bombs:' While in a Rockslide, they can detonate the boulders he broke into. *'Rockslidin' Out:' Steers Rockslide boulders around. Bedrock Armor: Special rock from deep within the earth provides increased armor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Petrification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Giants Category:Tier 7